srtmushfandomcom-20200215-history
Joshua Shardul
"Remember, individuals don't win wars on their own." When disaster struck the ZAFT ship Wolffin, then bridge-officer Joshua Shardul was forced to take command; for his actions, he was sworn in as captain of the Laurasia-class ship at age 17. The rookie ship commander swallowed his abject terror and forged himself into a thoughtful and (mostly) charismatic leader for his crew. That crew and its captain have moved on to the Vesalius, after the outdated Wolffin was lost. Having inadvertently been a catalyst in the fallout between the DC and ZAFT, he now serves A-LAWS as a Commodore. It's another gigantic heap of responsibility upon a noble, if neurotic officer who is convinced he can handle it. Background Information blah blah ZAFT blah blah got sworn in as Rookie Captain blah blah Wolffin blah ZAFT blah Vesalius blah A-LAWS blah blah blah I'll write this later. Personality Traits Joshua Shardul is a careful thinker and an analytical combatant who trusts logic and strategy over gut instinct. He has little respect for hotheaded sorts who rush into battle, although he has learned to appreciate that such techniques do work at least in the short run, and considers quite a few "hot blooded" types close friends. He has grown more flexible over time when facing possibilities that run counter to his occasionally narrow personal views of the world, and is at least willing to listen to alternate points of view. He still thinks that shouting in the middle of battle is completely foolish, and has absolutely no patience for "battlefield preaching." There are times and places for debate that do not involve bloody combat. His occasionally arrogant and stuck-up exterior hides his insecurity. He often doubts his own abilities as a leader, wondering if he is in over his head and will make a fatal mistake that will cost his crewmembers their lives, but takes care never to reveal such cracks in public. He feels his crew and subordinates need a confident, charismatic leader, and he plays the part well. He has something of a complex about how he appears to others, carefully crafting and maintaining the self-image of a cool-headed, logical leader even when inside he wants to scream. In private and off-duty he's increasingly more willing to be himself around others, even if that person is a socially-awkward, unglamorous nerd who reads terrible fantasy novels and collects pewter dragon statues. Joshua signed up with ZAFT out of loyalty to his home nation, and his duty to PLANT takes precedence in his mind over almost anything else. He was unwilling to look past the misdeeds of Rau Le Creuset and Patrick Zala once they came to light, but still considers himself sworn to protect the Council, so long as they continue to represent the best interests of PLANT's citizens. He holds conservative and authoritarian views towards government, believing that a nation needs strong and powerful leadership in order to protect its citizens. He fit right into A-LAWS. He secretely enjoys following celebrity blogs, and plays on Neo-EVE Online. Secretly he'd like to fall in love someday, but he is starting to suspect he's the only non-closeted gay man in all of A-LAWS. Talents & Abilities HE IS A GOOD SHIP CAPTAIN LEADER WHO IS SMART AND CAN DO TACTICS GUD. I will write this later. Relations Logs |ordermethod = title |notcategory = cutscenes |suppresserrors = yes }} Category:A-LAWS